


Just kiss the man

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: He kissed me!”“HE WHAT???” asked John almost jumping from his seat in surprise.“He kissed me. On the mouth. With tongue”“Mycroft Holmes kisses people?” asked the doctor, lowering his tone but not his disbelief. He supposed that was something to be shocked about. He imagined with disgust how that may have been.“And he is incredibly good at it”





	Just kiss the man

**Author's Note:**

> Old thing I modified and finished for the COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom. Prompt: seeing something horrible.
> 
> Inspired by this!

Greg had called him for a pint at the pub. It was not unusual for them. They were friends after all. John grabbed his jacked and put it on. “Going to the pub with Lestrade!” he shouted to Sherlock before leaving the flat.

His friend wasn’t paying attention though, probably in his Mind Palace, he wasn’t going to be missed. There were only two words that could free the mad genius from his own mind when he was like that. “Case” and, lately, “sex”.

While he walked towards the pub, John thought about his newfound relationship with Sherlock and wondered if Lestrade knew. Maybe he wanted to talk about it? Say “I told you so”?

He shrugged. He would discover the truth once there.

He found Greg at their usual spot, far from the crowds of people watching the game and far from the drunkards near the bar. The waitress served him his usual pint as soon as she saw him. While once he would have flirted with the girl, he found himself not caring at all about her and just smiled politely.

Greg wasn’t even paying attention to him. He looked lost in his thoughts. The dark shadows under his eyes told the doctor that his friend was worried about something and wasn’t sleeping properly.

He wondered what could have got so much to his friend. Clearing his throat obtained no response from him so, John, touched his friend’s shoulder, startling him. With his work, he had seen many horrible things and, considering the bags under his eyes, he was sleep deprived and likely to react badly.

“Greg! It’s me!” said John before he did.

“Oh! John! I’m sorry… I must have fallen asleep… I’ve been thinking”

John didn’t point out that Greg was most definitely not sleeping when he came close to him. “What’s wrong Greg?”

“Late shifts” lied the DI. John knew perfectly well that was not the case.

“Greg… you look horrible! Don’t tell me shit, I know you wouldn’t have called me for no reason like this, out of the blue. Was it a case? A really gruesome one? Is it PTSD keeping you awake? I know you have seen bad things, I get it. I’ve seen them too. You can talk to me”

The yarder looked at him biting his bottom lip worriedly. “It’s not… I mean. I have been having some rough nights and a couple nightmares, but it’s not that. I… you know I’ve been meeting with Mycroft Holmes since I first met Sherlock…” begun the policeman.

John nodded and signaled him to continue, curious about what could that imply. Why was Greg bringing up Mycroft now? Was he the horrible thing he had seen? It would be pretty horrible to see Mycroft after all. With a sigh, Greg continued his story.

“We always talk about Sherlock first but… since my divorce, we have become… friends. We talk about books and movies. It’s fun!”

John snorted at the idea of Mycroft being anything but the horrible prick he had known him to be.

“Don’t do that! He really is fun… Anyway. Two days ago, when we exited the restaurant we were in… He kissed me!”

“HE WHAT???” asked John almost jumping from his seat in surprise.

“He kissed me. On the mouth. With tongue”

“Mycroft Holmes kisses people?” asked the doctor, lowering his tone but not his disbelief. He supposed that was something to be shocked about. He imagined with disgust how that may have been.

“And he is incredibly good at it” added the DI, surprising him even more. He wanted to repeat the “What?” from before, but he settled for just asking something else.

“Wait… And what did you do?”

“What was I supposed to do? He kissed me, it was unexpected! I’ve never kissed a man before and all at once he was there, all perfect and cool. Then he left without even saying goodbye, like he was running away. I’ve been thinking about it for the last two days. Every time I fall asleep I feel his lips on mine and wake up with a fucking erection I can’t take care of alone!” he said lowering his tone at the end.

“TMI! I really didn’t need to know that last part” frowned the doctor with a shiver.

“Sorry mate… I don’t even know why I’m telling you this”

“Sixth sense?” asked John ironically.

“What do you mean?”

“I got with Sherlock. I mean… physically”

A smile spread over Greg’s face and he patted his friend’s back. “Congratulations mate! Finally!”

“Yeah, well…” was the weak response, accompanied by a full on blush.

Greg smile slowly faded. “Was Sherlock the one who confessed?”

“Yeah, why?” asked John, slightly puzzled.

“I think I understand what happened”

John lifted a brow. “Do you?” Lestrade nodded.

“I think the brothers had a bet. I think Sherlock told Mycroft that he was never going to be able to express his feelings to me and Mycroft must have retaliated saying he was not going to tell you. How did he confess?”

“He just… kissed me… oh!”

“Exactly!”

“Those idiots! If they were in love with us they should have just said so!”

“They are Holmeses… Nothing is that simple with them”

John groaned and laughed at their situation. “If I wasn’t so smitten with him I would just kick his ass for this… In all of this I never asked… What do YOU feel about Mycroft?”

Greg looked at him, serious again. “I seriously didn’t know… But I thought about it a lot this days. I think I’m in love with the madman”

“And I thought I had the mad one”

“They are both pretty mad if you want my opinion”

John smiled and looked at the ceiling. He sipped his beer slowly, thinking about what to do with their mad lovers, future lover in Greg’s case.

“Just go to him”

“What?”

“Just go to Mycroft and tell him you love him”

“I can’t do that! I don’t even know his number. I think he is ignoring me, I haven’t heard from him since”

“Want me to ask Sherlock for his number?”

Greg slowly shook his head, a crazy idea coming up in his head. “I think I solved my own problem John!” he got up and left the money on the table. “Go back to your Holmes. I’m going to get mine!”

John watched him leave with a smile on his face. He was really curious to know what was going on in his friend’s head. Then he thought about Mycroft, kissing! He shivered in disgust. What could he do though? Everyone had their own taste. He smiled, finished his beer, paid his own fare and headed back home. To Sherlock.

 

 

Greg run outside. The pub was close to Scotland Yard so he run towards the station and entered his office in a rush. He grabbed a pen and scrabbled quickly on some papers, then run outside again.

The other officers looked at him like he was crazy but he didn’t care.

He purposely crossed the street. He stood directly in the line of sight of one of the CCTV cams and held the paper over his head. The message said: “Tell Mycroft Holmes to stop being an idiot and call me already” he waited five minutes and, when no call came in, he held up another message

“I know you know who he is and can pass the message”

Still nothing. He held up the next message “I am not angry I just want to talk to him but I don’t have his number”

When no answer came, he begun to think he was just making himself ridiculous. But he went along with the plan. He held the next message up. “If you don’t want your minions to know how I feel for you, then you better call me now!”

He was going to show the camera the next message when finally he received a call.

He picked up the phone with trembling hands, the last message clutched in his fist. “Yes?”

“Gregory… Was that really necessary?” sighed Mycroft’s voice from the other end of the line. Greg’s heart lose a beat.

“You seem to be ignoring me”

“Maybe I was just busy”

Greg didn’t answer, knowing it was not the case. Mycroft seemed to reach the same conclusion because he sighed again and added. “Yes I was ignoring you” they kept the silence for a while, Greg waiting for him to continue. “I don’t know what to say”

“That’s a first” commented the DI. The politician seemed to laugh at that. Did Greg just make him laugh? The Iceman? Laughing? That was another first. He found he liked it.

“I’m sorry Gregory” the man said clearing his throat. He really seemed out of his dept.

“That’s not what I expected you to say”

“Then what were you expecting?”

“I don’t know…” he answered biting his bottom lip, nervous.

Mycroft didn’t answer. He seemed not to be sure what to say either. “What does the last message say?” asked the politician.

Greg looked up at the camera, then down to his hands where the message lied crumpled in his fist. Then he closed his eyes. “Come here and I’ll tell you”

A black car rounded the corner of the street and stopped in front of Greg. The yarder smiled. “Get in the car Gregory” said the voice in his ear.

When he got in the car he wasn’t expecting to find Mycroft himself. “Didn’t you say you were busy?” asked cheekily the DI. The politician blushed. He actually blushed. Got all red faced and flustered. He seemed unable to look at him in the eyes. It was like with that kiss, all of the walls that protected the real Mycroft from the outside world had crumbled. 

Greg was incredibly endeared by that show of humanity. He didn’t think it could be faked, he knew he was the first person probably since the man had grown up, that had seen Mycroft that way. Completely at his mercy, without protection, vulnerable.

It was also evident that he was trying to rebuild his walls of indifference and coldness, trying to protect himself from what he thought to be a rejection. As he always said. Caring was not an advantage.

What horrible thing could have happened to a man to believe in such nonsense?

His expression, the fact that he could read him so clearly in that moment, the realization of how much the man actually loved him. Greg was sure of this now. Mycroft Holmes was in love with him. It was evident, clear as water. That was what propelled his hand to release the crumpled sheet of paper, carefully distend it and give it to him.

Mycroft had followed his movements, curious and cautious. He thought he knew what Greg thought of him, he was trying to get ready for the refusal, who would ever want him after all?

As it seemed, his judgement was biased, as it always was when he had to deduce something heart related. He looked at the message in his hand and then up, at the man who had given it to him. He found he was actually closer than before, so close he could feel his breath on his skin.

The politician closed his eyes, let the last of the protections around his heart crumble and offered himself to Greg.

The DI accepted the offer immediately. As soon as he could see the other man’s resignation towards his feelings, Greg was kissing him. Their lips touching each other, their mouths opening, letting the other man’s tongue in.

The kiss they shared was tentative at first, similar to that of the last time but growing surer and surer. Both men had their eyes closed now. Their lips founding each other over and over again. Their bodies growing closer to each other, their hands exploring, caressing, touching.

It was not a sexual touch. The kiss was not intended to lead to anything. It was too soon for that. They didn’t know each other all that much after all. They had been growing closer with time. At first, Greg had hated Mycroft but had then grown fond of him. He had become his John.

Every time they met, they talked about Sherlock, about the cases and then passed to more colloquial things, like football and TV shows. Those were the things that had made Greg’s opinion of him change. He had been able to understand how lonely he was, how he needed him to be his friend, his only friend.

Anthea was obviously close to him but they were different. He was her boss after all. She cared for him but Mycroft was in clear need of a real friend. Greg had become to be more than he had bargained for.

“Why me?” asked the politician when they stopped kissing.

“What do you mean?” asked puzzled the Inspector.

“I mean… you could have anyone… Every woman, every man would be happy to be your partner Gregory. Why me? Why the Iceman? I’m just a fat, boring politician that keeps irregular hours and it’s not all that fit. Always on diet, overprotective bastard. I try not to sleep to avoid all the nightmares that attack me during the night, making me think about all the horrible things I witnessed, all of the ones I did. No one would ever want to get close to me”

“Who told you that?” asked Greg. How could someone have shocked Mycroft so much, who had told him those obnoxious things? Who was the bastard?

“My first boyfriend” whispered the other man looking everywhere except at him. Greg stared at him open mouthed.

Maybe he wasn’t the first Mycroft had let in. He didn’t care. He cared about the asshole that had said such things to him. Greg made him lift his chin and look into his eyes.

“You are perfect as you are Mycroft” he said seriously.

The car decided to stop exactly that minute. Greg looked outside and saw that they were at his apartment. He looked at Mycroft with a smile and held his hand out to him. “Care to join me upstairs?” he asked moving his head towards the door.

The politician seemed uncertain. After a moment of struggle with himself he took his hand and followed Greg out of the car. With the hand that wasn’t tangled with Greg’s he typed a quick message to Anthea, dismissing the car and asking her to take care of his appointments for that day.

He closed the car door. On the floor, the last message lied in his crumpled state. The words written on it standing out and shouting to everyone. “I LOVE YOU”

 

 

The policeman smiled and opened the door to his flat. It was not big or luxurious. Nothing like what he expected Mycroft to be used to. But he was proud of it. It was all he had been able to afford after the divorce, but he had decided which furniture to buy and arranged it all by himself.

Mycroft said nothing. He just kept holding his hand like it was a safe rope. When they had to remove their jackets the reluctance to let go was evident.

Greg was biting his lips, not knowing what to do with himself. He had never thought about himself as gay or even bisexual until the moment he had realized he was in love with Mycroft. Would he even be physically attracted to him? The kisses were good. Really good. He should maybe start from more of those.

He led Mycroft to the sofa and removed his suit jacket, neck tie and waistcoat. He was presuming a lot, but Mycroft let him. Still surprised by the want in the inspector’s eyes.

They started with lazy kisses on the sofa, Greg straddling Mycroft’s lap and pressing their bodies together.

It was a slow dance, they started stroking skin, hands venturing under clothes and opening buttons until they were bare chested and Greg’s realized he now knew the answer to his questioning. He was perfectly able to get hard. He desired his friend, physically as much as emotionally.

They moved to the bedroom, Greg leading the way and toeing off his shoes and socks while he walked. Mycroft copied him while following.

They found themselves wearing only trousers in the bedroom and they were both trying to observe everything about the other. Mycroft was beautiful and he wanted to get his hands on him. The only problem was how shy the man looked. He wanted to hurt whoever had made him feel so insecure about his appearance and his capability to love.

“You are beautiful” he whispered, hands caressing the other man’s body, he wanted to map the constellation of freckles all over his toned body “I’ll kill Sherlock the next time he calls you fat. You are perfect”

“But…”

“No buts! Well… I wouldn’t mind to have your Butt, but not right now”

Mycroft grinned, trying to feign sureness. He was still afraid though.

“Listen to me Mycroft Holmes. I know all about busy work hours and late nights and horrible nightmares. I even know your brother and consider him my friend! I’m so attracted to you, even if I was never attracted to men before. I like you. I think I love you even. Don’t be afraid or self-conscious, there’s no need to. I’m here for you”

Mycroft smiled and held him close, their crotches touched and the moment was broken by their moans.

It took them no time at all to remove the rest of their clothes and starting to thrust against each other. It was dry and a bit uncomfortable at first, but the rhythm and the leaking pre cum, soon made the experience perfect. They came with a groan on each other bellies and laid there, panting.

Greg was the first to recover and reach for something to clean themselves with. He found his boxers and used them for that.

Mycroft just grunted and cuddled him, kissing his neck from behind. Greg smiled at all the long limbs enveloping him and decided he was content like that.

In the morning they were going to cuddle some more. No nightmares plagued them that night, they slept all night, both of them in need of rest after the last few days. They would talk in the morning about it all. That was for the best.

Before falling asleep, he remembered something. “By the way, you both lost your bets Holmes boys. The winners are going to be me and John. We get you all to ourselves after all. Best prize, ever”

Mycroft laughed sleepily and cuddled him harder. “We got a prize of our own anyway. I suppose we can be happy now”

“We will be. All of us. I can feel it” he yawned and was soon asleep. Mycroft looked at his sleeping face and fell asleep like that, holding the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
